Risen Amongst the Fallen
by Kerberethou
Summary: We all know how it begins i mean come on we're all fans, but ever thought of how it could have been if they implied the lore into the game? That is what i am going for with my O.C. would appreciate any who reads this to leave any feedback you feel necessary. If you have any ideas, tips, or notice any problems with any of it feel welcome to pm or leave it in the comments, thanks.


Our Own Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Destiny it is owned by Bungie and Activision! However Syrika and any other O.C. made in this by me are mine

What seems like eons ago the Darkness struck humanity, it devastated and nearly drove humanity to extinction with the Collapse. After that the wall was built to protect the Traveler and humanity gathered around for protection, guardians blessed by the Traveler spread out to search for any last survivors to lead them back to the city; and then tragedy struck, as if to eradicate the last of humanity the aliens known as Fallen joined together despite their differences to gain control of the Traveler otherwise known to them as the Great Machine. Many Guardians lost their lives in what would become the Twilight Gap, the war for the Last City, having found a way through the Walls defenses the Fallen waged war in the streets against their foes, however it was not enough and the fallen were taking heavy casualties and sent for the House of Wolves the only Fallen House not engaged over ownership of the Great Machine. Had not the Queen of the Awoken not intercepted and fought the House of Wolves the city would have lost. The Fallen, without the House of Wolves, had no choice but to fall back; yet their siege was still not over in a final strike for power they attempted to take out the Traveler yet this too would fail due to the last Warmind, Rasputin, who redirected the Fallen barrage of ranged weaponry away from the traveler, well all but one. This last missile would cripple the Traveler and put him in a coma like state, in a desperate attempt to defend humanity and protect itself the Traveler created the Ghosts to search for a suitable host and resurrect said host to serve humanity as a Guardian. No one knows how many Ghosts were created or how many Ghosts are left, however the number matters not for even as the underdog we shall win, we shall not lose this war against the forces of Darkness. - **The Speaker**

On a cold windy Russian morning a Ghost sweeps across the long forgotten battlefield stoically on every corpse he scans the DNA uncovering a basic diagnostic of their life, in a attempt to determine which one to choose. Several minutes pass as the Ghost floats around scanning the remains, oblivious to the Fallen captain with a direct line of fire to him. The captain alerts his troops setting them into silent motion to converge on the Ghosts' position, however the Ghost does not notice having found an interesting configuration of DNA. "Could it be?" the Ghost speaks scanning the interesting corpse once more; the corpse is human by the look, yet however it is touched by the cosmos, meaning the owner should be an Awoken the Ghost thinks silently and makes his choice he charges up to resurrect the one person he's been looking for a really long time for. With a bright flash of blueish-white light the Ghost re-calibrates and replicates missing DNA to resurrect his host, his Guardian. "Guardian?...Guardian can you hear me?" he asks curiously; the Guardian, an Female Awoken with sky blue skin pigmentation and raven black hair looks up at him her fiery orange eyes burning into him. She glances around quickly and shivers naked in the cold Russian air. "Ah yes clothing..." the Ghost replicates molecules of glimmer to spin up some temporary clothing to protect her from the bitter wind; she quickly dresses glad to be at least somewhat warmer. "Guardian?" the Ghost asks seeing her flex her fingers up in front of her and stretching her tense body, "N-n-not G-g-guardian, n-names S-syrika..." she stammers her voice hoarse; the sound of Fallen cries echo throughout the junkyard of a battlefield, Syrika is quick to jump into action scanning her surroundings looking for any that would challenge her. However she falls to her knees with a sudden unbalance.

"Eyes up Guardian, we've got trouble." Ghost retorts while she rises back to her feet and glances around. "Quick this way!" Her Ghost says floating over towards a large rusting building she slowly follows having to get readjusted to walking and earth's gravity. Her Ghost leads deeper inside. "Quiet! Fallen, right above us." Ghost whispers, Syrika crouches and follows her Ghost silently as the loud patter of fallen feet run around searching for her a level above her. "This way quickly!" the Ghost commands floating towards a dark abyss that gleams from an empty doorway. Syrika creeps over towards the doorway very wary of the bleak darkness. The Ghost floats through the shadows an small orb of light emanating just enough of the ground that she can see; Syrika stands up cautiously and steps out into the dark shadows. The Ghost floats out over a ledge leaving her alone causing her to suddenly freeze in place. "The Fallen thrive in the dark, but we won't let me see what I can do…" he says heading over across the dark chasm to a platform on the other side. "Another hardened advanced military system "Ghost retorts to himself "And a few centuries of entropy working against me..." Then suddenly the whole place lights up blinding Syrika causing her to wince in pain and fall to her knees. "The Fallen! They found us! We have to move I've found you a weapon! Hopefully you know how to use it..." Ghost informs floating towards a metal mesh gate that starts to rise. Syrika stands back up and navigates through the dark towards her Ghost, which hovers over a metal grate, coincidentally, leaning against it lies the weapon, a Bull-pup Amphibious; in one fluid motion she scoops up the assault rifle and checks the scope, which appears to be cracked severely. Syrika frowns in disappointment then she pulls back the clip release grabbing and inspecting the magazine for any malfunctions then places it back in. Her memories of whatever came before this Ghost tell her that this is a Russian amphibious bull-pup assault rifle, a relic that shouldn't even be operational after how long it's been manufactured, however the gun does seem fully operational although ancient their might be some hope for some kind of evolution she might bring the weapon, but that's for a later time right now she has to survive.

"Good now that you have a weapon we won't be entirely defenseless. Come on I have to get you to some kind of ship." Ghost retorts having watched her inspect the pre-golden age weapon; Syrika follows the Ghost down a horrible-lit hallway upon approaching a turn in the hallway she halts placing her back against the wall right before the bend and goes silent, as the clinking of Fallen feet trot down the hallway all four of their eyes glowing red, two long blades sparks and emanate a blue light as their leader, a Captain brings up the rear, paranoid it seems as the alien keeps looking behind it as if a threat will jump out from behind. The leading alien chitters something in a harsh unintelligible language and the Captain hisses and barks out what must be a command, due to the leading Fallen continues its trek down the long hallway nearing the bend where Syrika and her Ghost lie await. Syrika feels her heart nearly jump into her throat from its frantic beat, a voice echoes throughout her mind "Scientia sit potential… know what that means?" The familiar voice echoes; suddenly her heart slows to a normal pace as her mind and body relax feeling the flow of power. "Knowledge is power" Syrika whispers to herself, the Dreg in the front hears this and rushes towards the corner. Syrika jumps up from her hiding spot and with the full strength of the light sends his body crashing into the wall with a sudden motion of her hand, the Fallen light up the hallway with lights their weapons attempting to slay the intruder. Syrika weaves and bobs through the laser fire, she ducks and rolls dodging the blots of light, she dispatches the first with another force wave only this one sends the Fallen into another. The Fallen yell out a roar of challenge and rush at her, Syrika slides under a hay-maker and uses the momentum to spin around taking out her Fallen attackers legs the quickly puts a bullet in one of the aliens four eyes causing it to go limp, dead. In the chaos that follows and upon seeing their comrades fall one after the other the Fallen start to scatter, despite the anger of the captain.

The Fallen captain wearing what appears to be a feathered cape walks forward pointing one of its twin blades at Syrika speaking in its strange language, Syrika stands up having just taken out the last remaining alien that attempted to engage her in melee combat; "So I take it your calling me out?" she says her flaming orange eyes seemingly lighting up the room as she looks at her opponent. The Captain screams in anger and with its remaining two arms pulls out another pair of sparking sabers, the Fallen captain charges swinging for a quick kill across her chest, she drops to the ground barely avoiding the sparking sword swinging above her head. Using her agility she rolls backwards onto her feet avoiding yet what would also be a fatal blow as her adversary plunges two of the blades down where her head was. Realizing the gravity of her situation she is in Syrika pulls out her gun and pulls the trigger aiming individually for each hand, the Captain hisses again as If laughing as the bullets are absorbed into its shield and lunges for a thrust with all four of the blades; Syrika backs up the blades coming way just close enough for the electricity to send a jolt to her sending her flying against the corridor wall. Syrika groans in pain her head feeling like its spinning, she looks up at the Fallen Captain now standing above her poised to end this fight. Her vision slightly blurry the voice returns. "Yes knowledge can be power but knowing what to do with power and how to use power, now that's a different story. Emotions can fuel a fire and end a life with one blow, yet when one knows how to control themselves and their emotions, one can do the unthinkable, as a Warlock you must be as fluid as water yet strong as iron, for our enemies will not show mercy." Syrika watches as the Captain's blades descend down onto her, suddenly she feels like she's burning and she feels that surge of power once more only this time its fueled by her anger, she growls out at the enemy and with a motions of her hand the captain goes flying the blades knocked out of its hands. With cat-like reflexes she jumps up and catches two of the blades in her hands and stalks over to the Captain, a layer of flames covering her entire body; the Captain hisses and stands up its opponent apparently not as weak as originally thought. Then the fight commences again with the two of them locking the electrical blades against each other,the clash of steel and sparks alert other Fallen patrols nearby and they rush to her position headed up to flank her from behind; Syrika ducks under a slash and parries a swipe at her left side counter-attacking with a slash of her own then a lunge. The Captain parries the slash and dodges to the left attempting to make the lunge miss, Syrika seeing this quickly turns the blade sideways with a twist of her wrist the sabers sharp sparking edge cuts through the Captain's left side into the aliens Iliac crest. Feeling the blade drive home she flicks her wrist upwards the blade cutting upwards towards the Captain's' rib-cage, the Captain drops its blades the battle clearly over. The remaining Fallen howl in anger alerting the Sunsinger to her plight. "We should flee." Her Ghost retorts as Syrika looks behind her at the oncoming pack of Devils.

Her mind goes back several years before seeing a man in a cloak running towards her, Fallen fire alighting the night around the man, suddenly a spark of light and the man is lifted above his head by a Archon's top left hand the hunter gasps in lack of air. "Run Syri, don't try it! I love you!" he gasps out loudly Syrika fights the urge to charge then falls back silently as requested, tears in her eyes she disappears into the night. A sharp burning pain brings her back to the present as a bolt rifle shot grazes her shoulder. Syrika roars out in hatred and charges towards the pack of Vandals and Dregs. Surprised by her actions she is able to dispatch all four dregs before the Vandals react by drawing their arc blades. Tears flowing out of her during her raging assault she drops to the ground avoiding the sparking blades of conjunctly coordinated slashes of all three Vandals, Syrika spins around taking two of the Vandals to their feet, using the momentum to take her back up to her feet. The only standing vandal circles her each opponent seeking flaws in their form. Syrika is quick to press her attack the Vandal blocking and parrying each strike calmly. The two Vandals stand to their feet and strike out with their onslaught of slashes, Syrika dodges one slash, parries another and rolls away to avoid a third which would have struck her chest. The Vandals leapt to her their blades flashing with sparks, Syrika rips a panel off the wall using it as a shield against the oncoming lunges; the swords pass through stopping just in front of her face. Syrika pulls a hunter's dagger that gleams with fire, and with a precise flick of her wrist the knife is embedded in a vandals head, using the distraction of the Fallens' comrades she kicks the makeshift shield upwards towards the ceiling ripping the weapons out of the Vandals hands. Utilizing another roll to the right she brandishes her weapon pulling the trigger she lets the Bullpup vent her frustration and grief into the Vandals the bullets shredding the Fallen armor, causing Ether to seep out, dead, the Vandals collapse. Syrika reloads the magazine and stands her anger gone as quickly as it came, she retrieves the throwing knife and inspects the corpses then Syrika gathers the Vandals blades, snaps the blades and tosses them in a corner, she also dismantles two of the bolt rifles; and then she goes to leave. One of the Vandals weakly grab her ankle stopping her, surprised Syrika looks down at the one surviving Vandal and picks him up by its chest armor and drags it with her following her Ghost. "This way I think I've found us a ship.' The Ghost declares leading Syrika and her captive towards a large hanger. Inside the hanger lay an old rusted Arcadia class C Jumpship, Ghost re-materializes and scans the ship disapproving of his Guardians' captive, "You know that Vandal wasn't the one that killed Ryas…" her Ghost retorts glancing at the vandal.

Syrika looks at the Ghost, "No she's not but she still has information that could prove valuable. Now can you please focus on getting us out of here?" she speaks in a quiet yet firm tone. 'Well it hasn't made a jump in centuries as you can tell…but I think I can get it to work well enough to get us to the city." Ghost says dematerializing into the ship. A few moments later the ship is running and levitating above the ground. 'Quickly! A large contingency of Fallen are headed this way." Ghost exclaims; hearing the hisses and growls Syrika spins around to stare at the Archon Priest that killed the love of her life, a hunter named Ryas. Syrika stares at the Archon Priest, the anger and hate returning quickly, the Archon Priest regards her stare with a curious tilt of its head; before either can react Ghost transmats Syrika and her captive into the ship and sets a the navigation of the Jumpship with coordinates of The City. The Jumpship rises up and races out the hangar door Fallen fire barely missing the Jumpship.


End file.
